The present invention relates to devices for securely and conveniently carrying and using telephone pagers, beepers or cellular phones. Generally pagers and the like are mounted on the user's belt and held there by a spring biased clip. An alternate arrangement is disclosed in applicant's patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,855 which issued Mar. 21, 1995 on a Pager Carrying Device. This patent discloses a knitted cord for carrying a pager and is not relevant to the present invention.
Another method involves clipping pagers to jewelry chains which is ungainly, unsatisfactory and generally unattractive. With the increase in the use of pagers and other means of mobile communication, the public recognizes the need for a pager caddy which may be attached other than to the user's belt.
The problem is particularly acute with women who may not be wearing a belt and, in any event, desire a more convenient and attractive means for carrying a pager. This invention solves the foregoing problems.